Nishimura
Nishimura (西村, にしむら Nishimura) full name Nishimura Naritaka (西村成孝, にしむら なりたか Nishimura Naritaka) is the banchō of Hakutaka Industrial High School. Despite his plump size and wearing large glasses, Nishimura is a formidable fighter. Nishimura is a recurring character in the Downtown Nekketsu series. Appearances Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari Nishimura's first appearance in the Kunio-kun franchise is in Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari. He acts as the first mandatory boss in the Famicom version of the game. Downtown Nekketsu Kōshinkyoku: Soreyuke Daiundōkai Nishimura and Sawaguchi join a team led by Gōda, the School Union Team. Downtown Special: Kunio-kun no Jidaigeki da yo Zen'in Shūgō! Bikkuri Nekketsu Shin Kiroku! Harukanaru Kin Medal Nishimura once again makes an appearance as part of the School Union team. Kunio-kun no Dodgeball da yo Zen'in Shūgō Downtown Nekketsu Baseball Monogatari: Yakyū de Shōbu da! Kunio-kun Kunio no Oden Nishimura is the second boss in the game. Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari EX River City Super Sports Challenge River City: Knights of Justice River City Super Sports Challenge ~All Stars Special~ Downtown Nekketsu Jidaigeki River City: Rival Showdown River City Melee: Battle Royal Special River City Ransom: Underground River City Girls Nishimura is actually split into two characters in this game. One referred to as just "Naritaka" is depicted as a spunky, precocious junior high student (sans glasses) who idolizes Riki and hopes to become as strong as him. To this end, he hangs out at the Downtown slums for "training". At the moment, he is unable to effectively fight back against his opponents, but insists that this is part of his training when Kyōko and Misako worry about him for looking all beat-up. The one with Nishimura's original likeness on the other hand is found in a shop near the Downtown subway tunnel, selling books that prevent weapons of a specific class from breaking when the right one is held.[https://twitter.com/WayForward/status/1159509762947657729 Nishimura as a shopkeeper in River City Girls.]. River City Melee Mach!! Localized versions * In River City Ransom, Nishimura is renamed Rocko. He re-appears in the game's sequel: River City Ransom: Underground. At one point in the game the player has to chase him. He mentions both Blade and Moose after he is stopped. His full name in the school's year book is Rocko Baldwin IV, a combination of his two localized names. * In Crash 'n the Boys: Street Challenge, Nishimura is renamed Lawrence "Baldy" Baldwin IV, a member of the Jefferson High School team. Trivia * Nishimura is modeled and named after a former Technōs Japan programmer. This programmer is credited in the Famicom version of Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu, which has a character named Naritaka. In the PC fan remake of the game, this character was given Nishimura's face from Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari. * Nishimura can be seen on the cover of the Ore wa Otoko Da! Kunio Kun manga, but he does not appear in the manga itself. Gallery File:Nkdodge_nes_nishimura.png|Programmer Naritaka Nishimura, the origin of the character's name. File:Nkdodge_nes_naritaka.png|Naritaka (holding the ball), a member of the Hanazono High School Dodgeball Club, possibly named after the programmer. File:Dnm_nes_nishimura.png|Nishimura greets Kunio and Riki in Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari. File:Jidaigeki_nes_gonsaku.png|Nishimura in the role of Gonsaku in the Downtown Special period drama. File:Nkdodge_re_naritaka.png|Naritaka with Nishimura's face in Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu (Re). Tōru can also be seen in this screenshot with Maeda's face. File:Rcru_rocko.png|'Rocko' in the school yearbook of River City Ransom: Underground File:Rcru_rockos.png|'Rocko' in River City Ransom: Underground References Category:Characters Category:Downtown Nekketsu Category:Bosses Category:River City Category:Hakutaka Industrial High School Category:Crash 'n the Boys